Dorm Room
by Bandana
Summary: Botan, Yukina, and Keiko go off to collage! Yukina and Keiko sign to get a dorm room in advance, but Botan(being lazy in this story)waits to the last minute. But, the girls dorms are full, with no spot for Botan! Where'll Botan stay?Complete
1. Welcome to the Boy's dorm room

Dorm Room  
  
Disclaimer-I do own YYH( or the people of other shows that appear in the fic)  
  
Summary-Botan, Yukina, and Keiko go off to collage! Yukina and Keiko sign to get a dorm room in advance, but Botan(being lazy in this story)waits to the last minute. But, the girls dorms are full, with no spot for Botan! Where'll Botan stay?  
  
Notes- Yes, I know I haven't finished any of my other fics. I got some writers block, so usually when I get writers block I start thinking then come up with ideas for new fan fictions so yea. I personally like this idea. When I get my web site done I'll have a comic for this one. Oh just to say, it's not exactly like the show, things will be a bit different, like the guys are total enemies. And there'll be some cross overs too. Well please enjoy the fic.(First chapter is Botan POV )  
  
****  
  
"There is no way I am staying in a boys dorm room! "I shouted as me, Yukina and Keiko sat at a table eating. "You should have signed for a room in advance, like we did, Botan. "Keiko said as she took a drink of her coke. I growled in frustration, as I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. I read over it again, it gave me promission to stay in the boys dorm, I only read the first three or four lines.  
  
"Well you could just get an apartment close by. "Yukina suggested put my elbow on the table with my cheek in my palm," It's way too expensive!" I said.  
  
"I'm sorry Botan." Yukina said sadly looking down at the table in front of her. "It's not your fault Yukina. I'm all because of my laziness! "I groaned.  
  
"Maybe it won't be too bad staying with the boys. "Keiko said. "Look on the bright side, you'll be able to ask a guy out for the prom before all the other girls."  
  
"That's true!" I said, my head flying up in hope.  
  
"And you'll be able to see the guys without shirts. And you'll get to know them-Botan wanna trade!" Keiko suddenly asked, "You can stay in the girls and I'll stay in the boy."  
  
I laughed, "Sorry, should have asked that before you said all that!" I said taking out a pen and signing it. 'This'll be the best' I thought.  
  
****  
  
I turned the paper in, and got the key and the room number. I said bye to Keiko and Yukina and went to see what my room looked like. I entered the boy dorm hall, it looked all right, I looked down at my room number,'106,'I thought looking at the doors as I went.  
  
"Hey what's a girl doing in a boy's dorm?" I heard behind me, causing me to jump and drop my bags. I turned to see a tall carrot top guy.  
  
"The girls dorms were filled, so they gave me promission to stay in the boys dorm." I explained.  
  
"Ah, just the person we'd been looken for!" a voice behind me said, I saw a guy with red hair and beautiful blue eyes." Me names Jin." he said with his cute little accent.  
  
"This one's fine Kazuma." someone beside Jin said. I blinked strangely looking at the guys, the guy named Kazuma and the new guy with blue hair seemed like enemies, they stood there and glared at each other. I looked at Jin, the only person who seemed to be paying attention to me," I'm Botan." I said.  
  
"Yea. The head master said that would be your name." Jin said with a teethe smile, "Ya staying with Touya and I's." he added, starting to pick my bags up.  
  
"I'll show you the room." he said, I nodded an followed. I took one last glance at Touya and Kazuma before I left, it seemed they were starting to talk. I looked at Jin," what's the deal with those two?" I asked. Jin was quiet for a minute, his smile disappeared," It's silly how one girl could tare the best of friends into the best of enemies. " he said sadly. I frowned, not quite understanding. We got to a door at the end of the hall. Jin's smile appeared again," here it is!" he said with a smile," usually I get lost without Touya-kun!" he smiled goofishly at me, I couldn't help but smile back at him. The way he acted was so cute and the accent made him even cuter.  
  
We entered the room, I looked around a bit. Half of the room was very neat and clean my guess was that was Touya's side of the room. The other side I just knew was Jin's, it was messy and had clothes all over, like a wind storm had attacked it(hehehe).  
  
Jin put my bags down and looked at me," Now you've seen the room, let's show you around the dorm." he said smiling. I blinked slight," But don't I have to get unpacked?" I asked.  
  
"You can do that later." Jin said taking my hand and we flew out of the room (literally).  
  
****  
  
Later on, Touya and Jin went to the hot spring, while I had to get my bath in a huge wooden tub like thing. I sighed deeply,' If I was in the girl's dorm I wouldn't have had to do this, I'd be in the hot springs.' I thought sadly. Little did I know that a nail on the tub where I was laying against was coming out. I took in a deep breath and I suddenly went flying backwards off the side of the tub and fell off the side of the balcony(don't worry she's wearing a towel) side.  
  
I was falling three stories to my death with my eyes closed shut tightly, but suddenly left something-warm catch me.  
  
I cracked a eye open slowly, panting as I did open both eyes I see someone's flamed colored ones looking back at me. I gulped slightly unsure of what to do." What are you doing in the guys dorm?" he suddenly asked.  
  
"They..ran out of rooms in the girls dorm rooms, and they gave me promission to stay in the b-boys dorm." I explained nervously. He stared at me for a moment, as if wondering to believe my very odd story or to just call me a lair." I-it's the truth." I added.  
  
"Hn."  
  
He started to look around," umm, whacha looking for?" I asked," Umm by the way who are you?" I added. He looked down at me, keeping eye contact," I'm looking for your towel." he said. I blinked slightly looked down and my cheeks flushed. I quickly covered myself with my arms," Put me down! Put me down!" I shrieked. A black clocked looking thing suddenly covered me. I glanced up, I blushed again seeing his very muscular chest. I was suddenly pushed closer to his chest when he suddenly jumped up onto a different branch.  
  
He then jumped into an opened window. We were in a room that Jin hadn't showed me, I blushed seeing two other guys glancing up at us. The guy holding me set me down," Don't ask." he said to the guys. When the guys weren't looking put the clock like thing on me, so no one would see my body parts. A red head boy glanced up at the guy," What's a girl doing in a boy's dorm, Hiei?" the red head asked. I was going to explain when I was interrupted by, ah...Hiei.  
  
"They ran out of room in the girls so they gave her permission to stay with us." he said. I looked around there room, it was very clean. I blinked strangely as I felt the Hiei's hand grab mine and pull me off to the door. And we walked out into the hall," What room are you staying in?" he asked.  
  
I smiled slightly," Room 106." I said. His flamed colored eyes narrowed slightly," come one." he muttered and started down the hall his fist balled," is there something wrong?" I asked trying to keep up beside him.  
  
"Hn." he groaned looked at him. He was very cute, not Jin's accent cute but handsome looking cute. He had a nice chest too, I looked down at the cloak looking thing that I was wearing. Then at him, we were at my door. No sign of Jin or Touya, I looked at him." Thanks." I said and reached over and kissed him on the cheek and entered my room and shut the door behind me.  
  
I slumped against the door smiling to myself. I suddenly heard Touya's voice outside," What are you doing down this hall?" I heard him said.  
  
" Could we not start this again please!" I heard Jin say. I suddenly heard someone slam into a wall.  
  
" What's it matter?" Hiei said, "It's a free hall way."  
  
"You were with Botan weren't you?" Touya asked, the tone in his voice very angry. "Leave Botan alone or you'll have to deal with me!" "Hn." was all I heard him reply, before Touya entered the room with Jin in his arms, he slammed the door behind him. He put Jin on his bed and looked at me. His light blue eyes narrowed slightly seeing what I was wearing.  
  
I ignored the look," What's going on?" I asked. "It's nothing." he replied, "Just don't worry about it." he added and laid down in his bed and going to sleep. I sighed deeply, if this wasn't weird I didn't know what was. I sat down on my bed thinking before going to sleep.  
  
Else where..  
  
"We can't let her stay here." Kurama said," remember what happened the last time. We can't let history repeat itself. Yusuke nodded agreeing, they both rolled over in their beds and fell asleep...  
  
****  
  
What do Kurama and Yusuke plan on doing? Find out next time!  
  
Notes- Liked? No likey? Review please! Please don't flame me! 


	2. torn friends and hot springs

Dorm Room  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own YYH (or any of the cross overs from the other shows)  
  
Notes-Cool! People liked it, hehehe. Yes there will be some couples, it might be Hiei/Botan or Botan/Jin, or it could even be Touya/Botan. (But the most likely is H/B). Oh and yea they have their powers too. Well enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
"It was really strange! It was like the boys hated each other and wanted nothing but to hit each other." Botan said at lunch talking to Keiko in Yukina.  
  
"Are they all like that? " Keiko asked her eyes slightly wide. Botan looked down at the table in front of her and nodded," Actually they are slit up in little groups." she said nodding to Jin, Touya, Vash (from Trigun), Kyou (from Fruit basket) and all their friends. Then nodded over by the soda machine where, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama ,Haru (from Rave Master)and abunch of other guys were.  
  
She suddenly spotted Hiei all alone sitting in a tree with his arms folded behind his head looking up at the sky.  
  
"Who's he?" Keiko asked pointing to Hiei." That's Hiei." Botan said standing up.  
  
"Where ya going?" Yukina asked blinking strangely.  
  
"I need to give him something." Botan said and walked over to Hiei making sure the Touya or Jin weren't watching. She climbed up onto the branch. She blinked seeing he was asleep.  
  
She smiled softly to herself," How kawaii," she whispered reaching into her bag and taking out the cloak like thing and putting it over him like a blanket. She made sure no one was watching and she kissed his forehead then jumped down from the tree and ran back to her friends.  
  
Hiei opened an eye making sure she was gone. Before opening the other and sitting up, he looked at the cloak she had put over him. He touched his forehead where she had kissed him. He sighed deeply and looked towards the table where Botan and her friends were talking.  
  
"I don't see them fighting much." Keiko said continuing the conversation. "You should see them in the dorm rooms." Botan said," Just the other night either Touya or Hiei knocked poor little Jin unconscious. "  
  
Yukina and Keiko looked at each then back at Botan," Are you serious!?" Keiko asked. Botan nodded," That's why he wasn't in math this morning." Botan said.  
  
"Do you have any clue as to what happened to the guys to make them mad at each other?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Jin isn't mad at anyone he was just trying to stop them fighting. But I do have a small hint as to what's going on. I remember Jin saying umm..' It's silly that one girl could tare the best of friends into the best of enemies.'" Botan said," I'm not sure what that meant."  
  
"Botan are you so blinded by stupidity?!" Keiko said," A girl did this to them! Apparently there had to be another girl that stayed in the guy's dorm like you. They all must have had a crush on her and because of this they're all spit up."  
  
"No!" Botan said shaking her head," That can't be why! Why would they be willing to knock someone out just because they had a crush on the same girl?" Botan asked.  
  
"This story would be great in the school news paper!" Keiko said excitedly. Botan looked at her," This isn't something for your stupid little article! This is about finding out about why these guys are fighting all the time!" Botan said.  
  
"Stupid little article!?" Keiko said," This could be the start of my journalism! Unlike some people I have plans for my future. I'm going to be a journalist, and this will be my head story of my college years with your help or not."  
  
"Well your doing it without my help. I'm not helping you invade other's privates." Botan said glaring at her, she picked up her things and looked at Yukina," I'll see ya later." She said and took off to her room to finish her homework.  
  
***  
  
She was walking down the hall when she suddenly bumped into someone, dropping her books on the ground," Oops I'm sorry here let me get those." Someone said, Botan looked at the red head, she saw him the other night but she didn't know who he was. The red head picked her books up and handed them to her with a smile,"Thanks." She said," I'm Botan; I don't think we've met." She said.  
  
The red head smiled as he handed her back her books,"I'm Shuichi Minamino." He said," Pleasure to meet you." He said and then walked pass her down the hall.  
  
Botan continued on her as well, she bumped into some strange guys but she managed to make it to the room. She threw her stuff on her bed and she sat down beside it, she laid on her stomach and opened her folder and suddenly a picture fell out of it, she looked at the picture sadly.  
  
It was a picture of Yukina, Keiko, and herself. Keiko had been her friend sense preschool; they never had fights like earlier at lunch, she sighed deeply and rested her cheek on her pillow.  
  
"What'll happen if we don't make up?" she asked herself not really expecting answer. But she got one anyway!  
  
"You'll fight back and forth with each other." A voice from above her said causing her to jump and hit her head on the bed thing above her( she and Jin have bunk beds), she glanced over to see Jin head first hanging from the bed above.  
  
"Jin! I didn't know you were here." Botan said putting a hand over her fastly beating heart.  
  
"I just got here." Jin explained. Botan raised an eye brow," I didn't here the door open though."  
  
"Shishiwakamaru got mad at me again and used his Cape of No Return and I some how was brought here." Jin said.  
  
"Why is it called the Cape of no return?"Botan asked. "Well,I'm not sure. But I don't think I can return to the Libray anytime soon!"Jin said with a smile, Botan smiled softly and sighed slightly.  
  
"You wanna go have some fun?" Jin asked with his usual smile."Sure!"Botan said standing up. Jin hopped down from on top of the bunk bed and landed safely on the ground beside Botan and took her hand and led her out of the room.  
  
They were surpised when they got to the main entertance to the boy's dorm and there was a fight going on. There were alot of guys surrounding the fight that Jin and Botan couldn't figure out who were fighting. The two pushed through the crowd, until they finally made it to the front. And the two who were fighting were none other than Hiei and Touya.  
  
"Oh no not again." Jin said. Botan looked at him," You grab Touya and I'm grab Hiei." Botan said.  
  
"Maybe it should be the other way around." Jin said," Hiei's a bit more fidgety than Touya. Besides the last time I tried to stop Touya he threw me into a wall."  
  
Botan looked at Jin shocked," Touya hit you into the wall last night?" she asked. Jin nodded," Besides, he won't hit you." Jin added. Botan looked at him," Just stay here. I'll tare the two a part myself." said and started towards Hiei.  
  
"Botan don't! Not by yourself!" Jin shouted over the nose of the people around and went after her. Botan slipped and slid on the ice that was on the floor, she managed to stand in front of Hiei, she out stretched her arms in the air," Touya stop!" she shouted, Touya hadn't seen her in front of Hiei and he didn't hear Botan and he attacked. Hiei saw this and quickly moved in front of Botan and swung the extra cloak Botan had given him back in front of him and Botan so they wouldn't get turned hit by Touya's Shards of Winter attack. She slipped in felt backwards on the ice when he jumped in front of her.  
  
Jin used his wind fist to knock the attack to the side. Touya looked at him oddly then at Hiei who was standing in front of Botan. His eyes widened," Botan!" he exclaimed. He looked at Jin," What's she doing here?!" he asked.  
  
"She was trying to stop you two. And if it wasn't for Hiei, Botan would probably be on the floor with winder shards in her head." Jin said frowning at his friend.  
  
Hiei threw the cloak down and it cracked into little pieces. He glanced back at Botan, and held a hand out to her, she smiled and took it and stood. Hiei put his katana away and walked off down the hall to his room.  
  
Botan blinked slightly, she glanced up at Jin. Behind Jin stood Keiko with a baseball cap and sun glasses on, she saw that botan had caught her and she quickly took off.  
  
'Great that'll be in the school's news paper tomarrow!' Botan thought.  
  
***  
  
Touya and Jin sat in the hot spring. Touya sighed deeply and looked over at Jin," I could have killed her." he said.  
  
"I know Touya! Me god you've said that like 200 times already." Jin said relaxing. He suddenly glanced up and saw Botan, he blinked and looked at Touya who was looking at him. They both (at the same time) looked back.  
  
Botan smiled nervously," Hi." she said.  
  
"Botan-san? Whatcha doing down here in the boy's hot springs?" Jin asked jumping slightly. "You weren't thinking of joining, cause if you were you can!" Touya said with a grin and pushed Jin to the side so Botan could joing them.  
  
"Cool!" Botan said and ran over in her pink towel to join them. She smiled and sat down beside them both. They started to talk and laugh Vash and Kyou joined too.They suddenly heard people coming. Botan glanced up and saw Kuwabara,Yusuke, Kurama, and a few other friends with them were heading towards them in towels. She blushed deeply. They all suddenly glanced up.  
  
"All right you brought Miss.Hottie with ya!" Kuwabara said rubbing his hands together."Back off Kuwabaka." Touya said narrowing his eyes slightly.  
  
"No need to get so defensive." Sano(from Kenshin) said waving a hand around. "Look guys it isn't your time to be in the hot springs." Kyou said crossly,"Remember the time scudral we made out?"Kyou added.  
  
"Yea.But.."Kuwabara started.Yusuke rolled his eyes,"His frig was frozen and so was all the food in it and there was nothing to eat so he ate his scudral." Yusuke said.  
  
Kyou's eye twitched along with everyone else's( like Touya,Jin and Vash).  
  
"I know, I know it's gross. But the pizza wasn't coming for another ten minutes and I got desperate." Kuwabara explained.  
  
"Right*stretching the word*," Touya said with a odd nod." So anyway... Still! It's not your time to be in the hot springs!" Kyou continued," We have-"he checks his watch," another half hour!"  
  
"Aww! But it's not fair that you get to be in the hot springs with a really hot girl!" Kuwabara whined. Botan looked back and forth between the two," Ah, guys." she said.  
  
"Yes!?" all the guys said at once becoming very quiet and all eyes were on her. She blushed slightly," Why don't you just go to one of the other hot springs." she said poking to the other two springs.  
  
"Brains and beauty!" Vash said with a big smile hugging Botan around the neck. Kuwabara suddenly took her hand," Because only one of the springs hand a hot sexy women in it." He said.  
  
The guys all started fussing over this. After awhile it started getting annoying and she started looking around, she suddenly spotted someone in one of the other hot springs. Her eyes widened seeing it was Hiei.  
  
' Strange.' she thought,' he's always alone.' She suddenly saw Jin get out of that spring and go over and started talking to him; Jin doing most the talking. Botan smiled and unnoticed she stood and walked over joining them in the next hot spring.  
  
In the far back Keiko clicked her camera catching pictures of the group. Yukina stood beside her, very unsure if this is the best thing to do. She sighed and looked at Keiko," that's enough, let's go." she said. Keiko took one last picture then nodded and they both took off back to their dorms.  
  
*****  
  
Notes- There's Chapter two! Tell me whatcha thought. 


	3. Kiss between friends

Dorm Room  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own YYH(or the cross over characters)  
  
Notes-Wow, I went to Six flags for like...a day! And I came home and had 10 messages in the my box thingy. Reviews,reviews,reviews! I love reading reviews,they make me happy! So more reviews and the happier I am, will equal chapters coming in more faster.  
  
****  
  
(close up on Kurama's lips*you can't see anything else except for him siping his tea*) " We have to get rid of her or the hell we call our dorm rooms will become worst." Yusuke's voice sounded.  
  
"I know. We have to do it soon. I have reasons to believe Hiei's taking a liking to her." Kurama said. Yusuke nods agreeing,"It's just like what happend before,Kurama."Yusuke said," Don't fall for her yourself."  
  
"Same goes for you,Yusuke." Kurama said.  
  
*****  
  
Else Where...(back at Touya,Jin and Botan's dorm room)(It has been a week sense she's moved in)  
  
Rock your body yeah, Everybody, Rock your body right, Backstreet's back alright!  
  
Botan and Jin were in their room listening to Botan's old Backstreet Boys Cd. Dancing in their P.js having a fun time.Touya had stepped out for the night,not telling anyone where he was going. But they paid him no mind and started up Cd player and decide to dance around in their Pjs listening to Backstreet Boys.  
  
Now throw your hands up in the air, And wave 'em around like you just don't care,If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
  
"Wahoo!" Jin and Botan yelled(not loud enough for the nabores to hear though) as they threw their arms in the air and pumped hips. Jin's face was bright with a huge smile, he was enjoying every moment of it.  
  
Cuz we've got it going on again  
  
They sang and dance at the same time. Once the song was over the clapsed on the bed laughing. "I like partying with you. I actually have fun partying with you no nudity like when partying with Touya." he said causing Botan to sit up quickly hitting her head on the bed above hers and she quickly fell back onto her bed.  
  
"Ano...There will -never- be -any- nudity when we party Jin, I promise you that!" Botan said with a nervous smile sweat balling.  
  
Jin rolled over on his side, his elbow on the bed resting his cheek in his palm."Can I kiss you?" Jin asked. Botan looked up at him oddly."Nani?" she said.  
  
"You know I like this." Jin said closing his eyes and kissing her forehead then pulled back and looked at her. Botan blushed lightly," Ano...sure." she said,"Just keep it cheek or forehead." she added.  
  
"Well...sense I'm not going to be allowed to kiss you on the lips,could I just try once?" he asked her, her cheeks went pink.  
  
"Ah...ah...sure."she said heistantly," but just once!"she added quickly. Jin smiled," Of course only once!"he said,"That's all I was asking for. I just wanted to see what I was going to miss out on when you started going out with other guys."he said with a huge smile. Botan blinked slightly and was about to say something when suddenly her lips were met with Jin's,she laid there for a sec not doing anything before kissing him back like she meant it. Her imagenation showing someone else(any guesses? *coughs*Hiei*coughs*) kissing her.  
  
The door suddenly opened and it was Touya,his eyes widened as he saw them. He then quickly left unnoticed by the two.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing them closer together. Jin pulled back with a smile,"That was very good Bo-chan!" he said with a cheerful voice. Botan smiled unwrapping her arms around his neck."You too."she said.  
  
Jin yawned making himself look like a child,"Well,I'm tired. I'm going to hit the sack!" he said kissing Botan on the cheek and then flying up and laying on the bed above Botan's. He pulled the covers over himself then fell asleep.  
  
Leaving Botan to her thoughts. An half hour later Touya came back to the room. He looked at her from the door way."You two done getting it on now?" he asked with a bit of saddness in his voice. Botan sat up,"What are you talking about?"she asked him raising an eye brow.  
  
"Like I didn't see you two kissing." Touya said walking over to the bed and sitting down beside her. She watched him oddly,"Touya it didn't mean anything." she said.  
  
Touya stared at her for a moment eyes slightly wide.  
  
**flash back**  
  
Touya entered the room sadly,he glanced at the bed the girl was sitting it."What's the matter,Touya?"the girl asked looking up at her.  
  
"Like I didn't see you two kissing." he snapped at her. The girl blinked innecently,"Who?" she asked him.  
  
"Who? Hiei!" Touya snapped at the girl sniffling slightly. He walked over and sat down next to her, leaving the door wide open,staring at the ground.  
  
"It didn't mean anything. It was a kiss between friends." the girls lied. Touya looked at her with his icey blue eyes,she stared back at him with her violet colored orbs. She suddenly reached over and kissed him pushing him back on the the soft bed under them.  
  
***end of flash***  
  
"Touya?" Botan asked shaking his shoulder. Touya glanced up at her," Are you alright?"she asked him.He nodded," fine."he said,he leaned over kissing her on the cheek then went over to his bed and went laid down. "Night Botan." he said before rolling over and going to sleep.  
  
Botan rolled over to go to sleep but she couldn't so she stood up and decided to go for a walk. She opened the door and went out. She had learned the hall ways. The main entrance belonged to Kuwabara and his gang,the hall to the right of the main entrance belonged to Hiei(or so to say). The hall to the left of the main entrance belonged to Jin and Touya.  
  
She remembered walking with Jin and Hiei back to the rooms after they had gotten done at the hot spring and Hiei and Jin explained to her what halls some of the guys weren't allowed in and what halls they were allowed in.  
  
That had also been the night when Hiei had pulled her aside..  
  
***Flash back***  
  
Hiei and Botan stood outside of Botan's dorm room door. He stood there and looked at her for a few moments,that had caused Botan to blush abit.  
  
"Ah...do you need something?"she asked him. He glanced up at her,"Hn.No."he said his expression softening as he said this. He then started to walked passed her. But as he did he whispered something," Don't make me fall in love with you. I don't want to be in pain."(So Occ acting!sorry about that!) she heard him whisper and then took off don't the hall leaving her in wonder. Why did he say that?  
  
***end of flash back***  
  
She walked silently down the halls.Not really paying attention to the halls. She suddenly bumped into someone,"Oops,I'm sorry." she apologised. Her eyes widened when she glanced up to see...  
  
****  
  
note-Muhahaha! so that was chapter 3. Please review! Oh and before I end this, I wanna get this straight with -all- of you! The kiss between Botan and Jin was just a friends kiss. I have made the decition it would he a H/B fic. So anyways,please review! 


	4. Kurama helps Keiko

Dorm Room  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH  
  
Notes-Tons and tons, and tons of reviews! I'm happy!*dose a dance in happiness!* Ok this chapter isn't really good, but then again none of my chapters are good, but please enjoy!  
  
****  
  
She walked silently down the halls. Not really paying attention to the halls. She suddenly bumped into someone, "Oops, I'm sorry." she apologized. Her eyes widened when she glanced up to see...Kuwabara.  
  
"Kazuma?" Botan asked she looked around," This isn't the entrance hall. What are you doing down here?" she asked.  
  
"Well you see my love!" Kuwabara started as he took her hand." I was here to pull a prank on Hiei for what he called me the other day." He explained.  
  
Botan blinked trying to think back on what he had called him," Oh! Yea the whole 'Kuwabaka' thing." Botan said finally remembering what Hiei had called him.  
  
"Yes." he said with a nod his cheeks pink.  
  
"Too bad I wasn't in the room to witness your pathetic attempt to get me back, Kuwabaka." A sudden voice from behind Botan said. Botan turned quickly with a smile, she knew that voice. It was none other than Hiei himself. "Hiei." She said smiling. Hiei had his arms crossed over his chest leaning against his door.  
  
"Hey! My names Kuwabara! Not Kuwabaka you jerk!" Kuwabara shouted raising a fist that the fire demon.  
  
"I suggest you make your way back to your dorm before I conflict total pain on your human body." he said. Botan looked at Kuwabara whose face went blue, his eye twitched slightly.  
  
"Aha.I was just heading out! See ya guys!" he said and took off dust flying behind him. They both watched him run off until they couldn't see him. Hiei then looked up at her, pushing off his door her walked towards her.  
  
"Now why are you doing down this hall? "He asked her in a tired voice so it sounded sweet. "I was just walking around cause I couldn't sleep and I bumped into Kuwabara." She explained. He looked at her up and down causing her to blush slightly.  
  
She was wearing a loose purple tank top and very short purple shorts. He on the other hand was wearing some baggy black sleeping pants and a big Nike shirt that was gray covering his muscular chest. They stood there for a moment looking each other over. They made eye contact before Botan found herself against the wall her lips pressed with Hiei's.  
  
She closed her eyes wrapping her arms around Hiei's neck as Hiei brought his around Botan's waste putting his hand up the back of her shirt. Feeling her soft skin.  
  
****  
  
Else Where.  
  
She heard a tap on her down, she sat up in bed wondering if she was so tired that she was hearing things. But there came more taps. She yawned standing up, she looked at herself in the mirror to make sure her hair looked ok. She brushed it as she was heading to the door. She threw the brush down before opening the door.  
  
"Hello?" she said, she raised an eye brow seeing who it was. Kurama stood in the door way," Hello Ukamara-san, you are the one who works for the news paper right?" he asked. Keiko blinked but nodded," Hai.that's me." She replied hoping she wasn't getting in trouble by one of the guys in the dorm that read her story about the fight in the boys dorm.  
  
"I'm here to give you a little help on your story." Kurama said," You know, about why the guys are so cruel to each other. And I'm even going to give you another story about what's going on in the dorm rooms." He said with a grin. Keiko smiled this was what she had been waiting for! Her big story.  
  
"Do you mind if we do the other story I got for ya first?" Kurama asked," It's very important. And I can't let this one slide."  
  
Keiko nodded, she wondered what this other big story was, and why was it so important. He suddenly held up a thing of film, "Will you get these developed? They're part of the story." Kurama said handing her the film.  
  
"Here is what the story's about and the pictures go with it." Kurama said handing her a envelope and was going to and leave when suddenly he stopped, he glanced back at Keiko," Tomorrow at 12 at table 7 in the lunch room will be a guy with black sliced back hair, he will tell you what's going on in the dorm. Please tell no one of the business we just did." He said and with that he walked off down the hall.  
  
Keiko shut the door and sat down at her desk with a grin,' See I didn't need Botan's help.' She thought as she opened the envelope and read what was in it. Her eyes widened seeing what it was about. She suddenly smirked,' this can be revenge for calling my news paper articles stupid Botan.' She thought. She looked down at her hand that held the film, her grin widened. 'Perfect.' She thought.  
  
****  
  
Half way down the hall Kurama met up with Yusuke," Give her the stuff?" he asked him. Kurama nodded," Yes Keiko has it now, and in probably one or two days Botan won't be allowed in the boys dorm rooms." Kurama said. They both grinned and with that they took off to the boy's dorm rooms and went to catch up on some sleep.  
  
****  
  
Next morning...  
  
Botan yawned as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, she opened her eyes to be looking into the face of Hiei, who was still sleeping ,she glanced down to make sure they still had their clothes on, she sighed in relief seeing they still had clothes on the only thing missing was Hiei's shirt. She laid there watching Hiei sleep. His arms were wrapped around her and her hands were on his chest. She looked down at his chest, it was so muscular. She laid her head against it; she could hear his soft breathing. She smiled to herself.  
  
This just may be the best year yet...Or so far it seemed that way.  
  
****  
  
Notes- well that's chapter 4! It was very short Please review! 


	5. Touya on a rampage

Dorm Room  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own YYH  
  
Notes- Woah! * blinks strangely* 51 reviews* eyes go very wide* I've never gotten that many! Hehe! Thank you all who reviewed. Here's chapter 5, Gomen for now putting it up sooner. I'm Lazy!-^^- Now please enjoy chapter 5!*hehe Yukina's not exactly who she cracks up to be!*  
  
*****  
  
Botan walked over to Yukina at lunch. She seemed a bit nervous. Botan blinked strangely," What's the matter Yuki-chan? "she asked. Yukina looked up at her," Botan." She said softly, Botan frowned. Yukina suddenly pulled out something from her backpack and handed it to Botan. Botan took it as she sat down, he eyes widened seeing the front-page picture. She read the story beside it, she looked at Yukina who looked at her.  
  
"Keiko." Botan said, he hands crumbling the paper. "Relax." Yukina suddenly said, as she stood. Botan looked at her," How can I relax! This- This article is wrong!" Botan said as she stood slamming her hands on the lunch table. She suddenly saw Yukina's expression, it looked much like Hiei's when he and Touya fought," Yukina?" Botan asked.  
  
"It's being taken care of." Yukina said and she suddenly walked off, Leaving Botan alone in shock. The bells Suddenly rang and people started heading to class. Botan picked up her books and headed to her first class,' It's being taken care of.' Yukina's voice echoing in the back of her mind,' What do she mean?' Botan asked herself as she sat in the middle of class.  
  
The class door opened and the teacher walked over to see what Risa (from Dn Angel) needed. The teacher nodded and looked at Botan nodding to her to come to the door. Botan picked her stuff up and walked over.  
  
"The principal wants to speak with you." Risa said. Botan frowned, and headed off to the principal's office. "Nice pick in men." A voice from beside her said. She looked over at Risa who was walking beside her with her hands folded behind her back," Hiei's so cool. He's so mysterious and claim, lucky you." She said before heading down a different hall. Botan walked her leave, she glanced down the hall in front of her. Why was she being called down? She really didn't do anything. She took in a deep breath and continued to the office.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Yukina walked down to the near by coffee shop, oh but it wasn't to grab a cup of coffee mind you. She really wasn't down with coffee shops. She walked in spotting Keiko who was doing the usual thing at 1:00, ordering a cup of coffee. To go of course. Keiko turned and saw her, waving. Yukina waved back Keiko walked towards her," Hey! What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing much." Yukina said innocently. "Did you see my article?! It was front page." Keiko said with an excited smile. "Of course I saw it Kei- chan, you know every day I get the news paper." Yukina said, "And that's what I'm here to talk to you about." Yukina said.  
  
"Can we talk about it on our way out, I have to be in math in about 10 minutes." Keiko said.  
  
They walked out onto the sidewalk, "You what did you need to talk to me about the news paper?" Keiko said as she waited for the light to turn red so they could walk. A shadow overcame Yukina's face," Why?" she asked, Keiko looked at her oddly, "How could you do this to Botan-chan!? She's going to be kicked out of her dorm room because of your selflessness!" Yukina said her eyes seemed darker than usual.  
  
"It's her own fault, she shouldn't be going against the rules. She should have read the permission slip rule number nine you can't have a relationship with one of the guys in the-" she was suddenly interrupted when she was pushed back into the middle of the road flat on her butt in front of a car that had to slam on it's breaks.  
  
Keiko held her head as she stared up at Yukina who glared. The light went red and the walk sign came on and Yukina walked passed Keiko back to the school.  
  
*****  
  
Botan bit her lip as she walked down the hall to her dorm room, she sniffled slightly as she took in deep breaths to calm herself down. But it didn't work of course. She passed guys she would normally say hi to. But she was afraid she's burst into tears if she said anything. It has been the best few weeks, it had almost been a month too.  
  
"Ah! there you are beautiful!" Kazuma's voice came from down the hall. He ran up to her with a handful of flowers," these are for...you." He frowned at the look on her face. She suddenly hugged him and took off down the hall, Kuwabara watching her with a wondering look.  
  
Botan entered the dorm room, Jin and Touya glanced up at her.  
  
"Hey Botan. What's up?" Touya asked smiling, imparently not having read the news paper this morning. "Nothing much." she said taking a deep breath, she walked over to her bed and started packing.  
  
"Goin' somewhere?" Jin asked raising an eyebrow. Botan bit her bottom lip looking down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with the guys, "I have to move out." she said sadly, this causing both's mouths to fall open. They looked at each other, "Why?" they said at the same time looking back at Botan. Botan took Yukina's news paper she had been given and handed it to Jin, who read and handed it to Touya who read as well. Botan then took out her permission slip and handed it to Jin who read all ten rules," Oh!" He said suddenly understanding.  
  
"This isn't Keiko's work." Touya said looking up at Botan then at Keiko's name on the page." She probably doesn't even know how to say or pronounce these words. "Touya added.  
  
"What are you saying?" Botan asked. "She had help getting this info." Jin said.  
  
"And I know who from." Touya said as he stood up and walked out. Botan sighed giving Jin one last hug." Ja ne." she said kissing him on the cheek and walking to the door.  
  
"Ja ne, Bo-chan." He said as she left.  
  
****  
  
Touya knocked on door 128.The door opened and it was Yusuke, "Hell- ""Where's Shuichi?" Touya interrupted. Yusuke looked at him for a moment," Not sure." Yusuke said with a shrug. Touya pushed him out of the way and walked into the room. Yusuke gave him a funny look.  
  
"I'll just wait for him here." Touya said, he looked down at his watched," No I won't because I have class in a few minutes," he said.  
  
"Don't you and Kurama have the same class in a few minutes?" Yusuke asked. Touya's eyes lit up," Your right. Arigoto for the help Yusuke." Touya said leaving down the hall. Yusuke smirked," Gone with girl in dorm room, and very soon gone with Touya. Hump, it's a double deal." He said as he threw himself down on his bed.  
  
Kurama was walking to class when he suddenly spotted Hiei who glared at him. Kurama frowned slightly," Hiei, what's the matter?" Kurama asked. "I can't believe you." Hiei said closing his eyes as he shook his head. Kurama blinked oddly pretending to not understand what the little fire demon was talking about.  
  
"Don't act dumb." Hiei said and handed Kurama the front page picture of Hiei and Botan in the hall way kissing. "Hiei-"he started but Hiei was already gone. Kurama checked his watch,' Great.' he thought sarcastically. His next class was Math, which was the worth class, because his time the class was full of guys. No girls, not even one. And Make matters worst Touya was probably on a rampage about the news paper and he was either going to come over to him or Hiei.  
  
Kurama was wondering what was happening to Keiko at the moment. Since she was the one who posted the article. Kurama pushed the thought of Keiko to the side and headed to class.  
  
Kurama sat down at his usual seat, he glancing behind him where Hiei sat. He glanced over next to him where Touya was sitting. He glanced around the room to find a different seat, but they were full. He sighed in relief when the teacher came in.  
  
"Good after noon everybody." Gohan said as he put his bag on his desk, then started writing the assignment they were going to do. Kurama's gaze went to Touya who seemed to be clenching his fist. Kurama ignored him, he took in a deep breath, it felt like Hiei's flamed colored eyes were burning into his skull from behind him.  
  
Gohan turned around," Ok everyone take out your test booklets." He said reaching into his bag pulling out a booklet. Touya suddenly slammed his fist on the desk standing all eyes on him," I can't stand this!" he growled.  
  
"Touya I only told you to get out your test booklet." Gohan said raising an eye brow at the ice master." Shut up!" Hiei's voice sounded.  
  
Gohan blinked not quite knowing whether Hiei was telling him to shut up or Touya. Touya pushed his desk to the and walked over to Kurama," How could you!" he hissed glaring at Kurama grabbing his shirt. Kurama slapped Touya's hands off of him. Touya then punched Kurama out of his seat. Suddenly everyone jumped out of their seats( except for Hiei) going on a rampage.  
  
Touya and Kurama rolled around on the floor punching and kicking each other, Touya had a bloody nose and Kurama had a black eye. "Why did you do it!" Touya screamed.  
  
"To stop our dorm from becoming worst than it is now!" Kurama yelled as he rolled on top and punched him in the face. Touya rolled on top bleeding worst than before," You haven't accomplished anything Shuichi! You just made things worst!" Touya shouted choking Kurama around the neck.  
  
Kurama was relieved when Gohan picked Touya off from on top of him. Kurama panted trying to breath right again.  
  
"Stop! Everybody stop this instant!" Gohan shouted. Everyone stopped," Get back in your seats!" he shouted and every quickly got back into their seats seeing he was in Super sayian form. Kurama sat up on the ground rubbing his neck. Touya struggled to reach Kurama.  
  
"That's enough Touya!" Gohan shouted." I'm not finished." Touya hissed.  
  
"He's got burses the size of my fist and he's bleeding, Touya." Hiei said standing up from his seat," It's finished." Hiei declared.  
  
"Now both of you get out of my class room and back to your dorm rooms and get yourselves cleaned up, I'll get you a meeting with the principle. Get some rest while your at it." Gohan said.  
  
Kurama nodded and stood and went to the door and left to his dorm room holding his throbbing face. Once Kurama was gone Gohan sent Touya out so he could go to his dorm.  
  
Notes-So that's chapter 5, errm. so yea. Please Review. Oh! And there's this thing that's really bugging me! When you review, please don't ask me to update my other fics. Like please don't ask me to update BVK When your reviewing this fic cause it kinda bugs me. You want updates on BVK you review to BVK. Well I feel good that have this straightened up, well Review! 


	6. If you ask me to

Dorm Room  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own YYH  
  
Notes-This is very cool. A very new experience for me. Lots of reviews. But that's a good thing trust me. Anyhow thanks for all your reviews. I enjoyed reading them. *Grins as she ties bandana on head * welp here's another chapter of Dorm room.  
  
Botan sighed as she sat down on her new bed, some reason it didn't feel right. It wasn't as comfortable as the bed back at the boy's dorm. But wouldn't you think they would have it the other way around? She shrugged, she was too depressed to think of the comfort of a stupid bed. She sighed, putting her hands behind her head staring up at the ceiling. She was going to miss Jin and Touya and all the others she had had a bunch of fun with them. And she was going to miss the romance between her and Hiei, though that's what got her kicked out of her dorm.  
  
And landed her into this new dorm. The principle had had her switch rooms with some other girl, though she didn't know who it was. Or nor did she care as long as she didn't hurt Jin or try to flirt with Hiei. But then again. Hiei was a big boy. He could take care of himself.  
  
Suddenly the door to the room opened and her new room mate came in with a huge smile," You don't know how grateful I am that I got a new room mate!" Riku (from Dn Angel) said," Cause last room mate was such a bitch- oh are you ok with cussing? Cuss I can try not to curse so much." Riku said.  
  
"It's fine." Botan said dully. He eyes widened," How big of a bitch?!" she asked her sitting up quickly, worried about poor little Jin-chan.  
  
"A huge one." Riku said sitting down at her neat desk. Botan quickly stood up, causing Riku to look at her funny. "Ah! I forgot something at my old dorm! I'll be right back." Botan promised running off down the hall.  
  
Riku raised an eye brow in wonder," what was that all about?" she said, she shrugged and picked up a pack of poky and started eating.  
  
He sat there.in complete silence. It was dark. not too dark to the point where he couldn't see his hand in front of his face, but it was dark. It was a bit chilling.  
  
He sat there, his green eyes to the ceiling. Thinking.as he held an ice pack to his cheek. He had a black eye and had two bruised cheeks. He didn't look like his charming self. He looked like Kuwabara after a fight with Urameshi-san. He was thinking about what Touya said, and now thank he thought about it, he made things worst in the dorms. The guys got along better when she came, it was like before.  
  
Kurama set his hand on his desk in front of him. Tapping his fingers on the hard wooden surface. Had She been the dorms last chance to bring the guys back together as friends again? Kurama didn't know the answer, which was very unlike him. Things were running so smoothly last night, when he gave the girl the papers. It felt like he was a secret detective and such.  
  
But now that he thought about it, he found that he had hurt his and Hiei's friendship. Hiei had never had such high feeling for someone sense the last girl who stayed in the boy's dorm rooms. He stood up, he was the one who messed this up, now he was going to fix it somehow.  
  
Slap!  
  
"Get me a soda." Anna (Shaman King) said as she slapped Jin. Jin fells backwards holding his cheek, feeling it throb as he watched Anna unpack her stuff onto Botan's old bed. She sent him a glared," Now." she ordered. Jin stood rubbing his cheek as he walked out to get her a soda. 'I miss Botan, Botan never slapped me.' Thought frowning at the ground as he walked.' Nor did she order me to get her a soda.' Jin added to his thought.  
  
He returned to the room where he got ordered around and slapped a bit. But suddenly the door flew open and both Anna and Jin glanced up at an angry Botan. She zoomed over to Jin's side hugging him," Leave my poor Jin-chan alone!" she said rubbing Jin's throbbing cheeks and glaring at Anna. Anna raised an eye brow.  
  
"Your that one girl who used to stay here." Anna said she crossed her arms over her chest," You want your room back don't you?" she asked.  
  
"I never wanted to leave." Botan said raising a fist." Fallow me." Anna said turning and walking out the door. Jin and Botan looked at each other then went and followed.  
  
"I'll let you have the room with Jin and Touya, but I'm not returning to the girls dorm." Anna said," I hate most the girls there." She explained.  
  
"Wait how are you gonna get me my room back?" Botan asked." We'll talk to the principle." Anna said," But I'm not completely sure if you'll get your room back. But I'll try."  
  
****  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Anna, Jin, and Botan walk out of the office with a sigh. Botan didn't get her room back, but she got a key to a different room in the boys dorm(how they're getting away with this I am not sure).  
  
They went back to the dorm rooms, they separated and went to their rooms. Botan pulled out the key and pulled out the door number. She found herself walking down a farmilar hall way. She came to the door, her eyes widening see whose room it was.  
  
****  
  
(Used to be that I believed in something)  
  
Hiei sat on his bed with his hands behind his head, his eyes slightly shut. He suddenly picked up a cloak... the cloak he had used to cover Botan when he first met her. He sniffed it, finding her smell( a good smell) still on it.  
  
(Used to be that I believed in love)  
  
Hiei held the cloak in one hand then a picture of a girl, sighing deeply. Looking back and forth between the two. He threw the cloak aside picking up a frame, that had a picture of him, Botan and all the guys in the dorms. He stared at Botan then at the other girl in the picture.  
  
(It's been a long time since I've had that feeling)  
  
A strange feeling pulling at his chest as he looked at the picture of the girl then the one with Botan.  
  
(I could love someone, I could trust someone, I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin', I said I'd never let nobody in )  
  
He threw down the picture of the girl and stared at the one with Botan. He had said he would never let anyone get to close to him. And look at him now, he was falling for this woman. A small grin appearing on his face as he stared at the picture in front of him. He sighed and set the picture on his desk. Then the door suddenly opened, he glanced over confused and saw Botan. He sat up on the bed looking at her questioningly.  
  
(But if you asked me to)  
  
Botan seemed to walk in, then shut the door behind her then set her stuff down on the extra bed. A smile on her face as she unpacked. "What are you doing?" he asked her strangely. "Unpacking my stuff." Botan said, she suddenly held up her key," we're roommates now. Is that ok?" she asked him.  
  
(I just might change my mind, and let you in my life forever)  
  
Hiei grinned, "Fine. "he said. Botan smiled and finished unpacking. She looked back at Hiei with a smile then walked over and sat on the side of his bed. He scooted over so she could crawl up beside him. She gave him a peck on the lips. Then wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.  
  
(I just might give my heart, And stay here in your arms forever)  
  
Hiei wrapped his arms around her. A small smile forming on his lips. Now he gave his heart to her, knowing she wouldn't break it like the last person.  
  
( If you asked me to, If you asked me to)  
  
****  
  
Touya sat down at a lunch table, sighing deeply. His face hurt like heck. He didn't have a black eye but he had a bloody nose and bruises. He had a big ice pack over his face. From behind the ice pack he noticed Yukina walking up the lunch room. " Hey Yukina." he greeted. She smiled and waved, then ran up to him,"Hi Touya." she said with a smile. She suddenly frowned," Touya what happend to your face?" she asked him.  
  
"Kurama and I got in a fight during class." he mumbled. Yukina nodded, she pulled the ice pack from his face," I can heal your face for you." she said. Touya blinked painfully, he had almost forgotten that Yukina could heal people. She gently put her hands on his face and started to heal his face. A few minutes later Touya's face looks much, much better.  
  
"Doomo arigoto, Yukina-san." Touya said putting a hand on his once bruised cheek. He glanced up at Yukina with a smile," Ah, tomorrow you wanna go get some coffee from that coffee show just up here." he said nodding towards the distant coffee shop.  
  
"I don't really like coffee shops." Yukina said. Touya smile," really, I don't either. I just figured, sense Keiko got coffee from there that you went there with her." Touya explained.  
  
"You wanna grab something to eat later?" Yukina asked him. Touya acted like he was thinking about it," Sure." he said," Date?" he asked her.  
  
Yukina pretends to think like Touya had," Date." she said smiling. They sat there smiling at each other for a moment before standing up and taking each other's hands and walking off towards the hall.  
  
*****  
  
Notes- 'Hn' *sweat drops anime style* That was kinda lame in my oppion. But it doesn't matter about my oppion! It's your oppions that matters so review! I'm baking cookies so whoever reviews, I'll give them a cookie. Ah and why should you care about a cookie from me? Well these aren't just any cookies! They're Hiei cookies, with Hiei's kawaii face on them! -^^- hehe, well review please! 


	7. New love, and a rock

Dorm Room  
  
Disclaimer- *grumbles* I don't own YYH, cuss if I was Hiei would be main. Hiei is the hotness!  
  
Notes- Cookies for people who reviewed!*starts handing out cookies* and those who left their e-mail addresses I'll be sending you cookies. As I am writing this, I'm trying to draw the rest of my BVK Manga. And write my new fan fiction. Yes I know I shouldn't write more. I haven't finished any of my others. But so what? This story is near its end so it'll have a few more chapters anyways. Anyways please enjoy.  
  
****  
  
(I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone)  
  
Hiei lay in his bed, holding Botan as she slept against his chest, one hand on her back and one holding a picture. The girl from before ( the picture hr was looking at before Botan showed up at his door), the girl who had totally destroyed the dorm.  
  
(These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase)  
  
She had did so much. But then after she left...she had left wounds over most the guy's hearts. The pain was way to painful. She was probably married or something. She probably had children.' Noriko-chan,' he thought.  
  
He glanced down at Botan, they looked alike. Not a lot but very similar. For one Botan was much sweeter and caring. They had different hair colors, but when Noriko pulled it back they looked a lot alike.  
  
He brushed strands of hair out of her sleeping face. His expression softened slightly. And he kissed her forehead. Botan stirred a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Hiei's red eyes. A strange urge coming over her. She suddenly reached up kissed him on the lips wrapping her arms around him. Hiei closed his eyes, he figured she was still half asleep but he wanted to see where she was going with this. (should I make a lemon? ^_-)  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile... (Make me feel again  
  
Slide across my skin again  
  
Let me uncover you to rediscover you  
  
And I will open up  
  
If you promise to give in  
  
On this perfect night  
  
Let the two of us be one)  
  
Yukina and Touya didn't quite make it out to eat. They were getting caught us in the moment much like Hiei and Botan (well sorta). Their lips touched, Touya and Yukina clasping on Yukina's bed. Yukina opened her mouth deepening the kiss; she wrapped her arms around him. Hoping it wouldn't end.  
  
*****  
  
The door of room 110 open bringing a light into a dark girl's dorm room hall. And Yusuke walked out, a sound of crying behind him as he came out and then shut the door behind him. He shook his head making a small 'Humph' sound. Then took off down the hall to the entranced all to head to the Boy's dorm.  
  
Tonight had not been Yusuke's best night. For one he was going to have to look for a new room mate sense Kurama was probably going to get kicked out for the fight in math. He was still stuck with a girl in the dorm. Then he just heard they had got another girl! They should just make the woman sleep in broom closest or something.  
  
Then he broke up with Riku. Though he had planned on doing so, he had just got a little side tracked. He opened the door to his room not excepting to see Kurama in his bed and his stuff still up. Kurama looked up at him with a black bruised eye." Damn Fox you sure won't get a date anytime soon. Kurama didn't say anything; he rolled over on his side flicking Yusuke off.  
  
Yusuke raised an eye brow taking a seat at his desk, he turned taking his homework out and started working on it." Getting rid of Botan isn't going to solve anything. It'll make things worst." He suddenly heard Kurama say from behind him his pencil led breaking hearing the last part.  
  
Yusuke looked back at Kurama who seemed to have fell asleep. He stood, and walked over to Kurama's bed side; he gently put his fingers on Kurama's bruised cheek. Kurama winced slightly, Yusuke pulls his hand back quickly knowing it hurt his friend (*titles head to the side* they would make a cute couple...*slaps self* just for that I'll probably get flames!)  
  
Yusuke sighed scratching the back of his head, he leaned over and pulled the covers over Kurama, then picked up his jacket and walked out.  
  
Yusuke met Keiko outside, she was sitting on one of the steps, he knees pulled up to her chest. Yusuke sat down beside her," Yo." He said as he looked ahead at the parking lot." Hi." She said quietly." What's the deal with you?" he asked.  
  
"I quit." She said," But it doesn't matter much now. Botan and Yukina must hate me." She said sniffling then she started to cry. Yusuke sighed and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.  
  
*****  
  
Kuwabara walked into his room. Vash laying on his bed. Vash glanced up at Kuwabara," Hey. Whatcha got?" Vash asked. Kuwabara looked at Vash grinning slightly," You know how we've wanted a pet for awhile. Vash quickly sat up putting his hands together," Aww! Did you get us a kitty?" Vash asked childishly. Kuwabara sighed deeply," No, but I wish we could have one. Their not as loud as dogs are." Kuwabara said.  
  
Vash swung his legs over the top of his bunk, and stared down at Kuwabara," not a Kitty then what?" he asked him. Kuwabara sighed and pulled out from behind him a rock. Vash blinked strangely," We have a rock as a pet?" Vash asked swinging his legs back and forth over the side.  
  
"It's the only pet the principle would let us get." Kuwabara said." Wait. Are rocks considered pets now?" Vash asked awkwardly in wonder. Kuwabara shrugged," I guess so." Kuwabara said. Vash jumped down from his bunk and looked at the rock.  
  
"What should we name it?" Kuwabara asked looking from the rock to Vash. Vash glanced up at him," depends if it's a boy or a girl." he said putting a hand behind his head.  
  
"How can we tell?" Kuwabara asked looking at the rock all over. He suddenly stopped looking at Vash, who was watching the rock carefully, his hand suddenly zoomed over and pointed at the rock's bottom," It's got a lump so it's a boy." He said childishly.  
  
"Yea but it has lumps up her too." Kuwabara said. Vash took a step back," Kuwabara, I think we've just witnessed the first he/she! " Vash gasped.  
  
"Maybe it's not a he/she." Kuwabara said," maybe we can find out the sex of the rock by going to the vet." Kuwabara suggested.  
  
Vash got close up to Kuwabara's face," But don't they stick something up your butt to find out?" he asked. Kuwabara nodded," and?" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't have an butt." Vash said, and then they both at the same time looked down at the rock in wonder. (Rock anime sweat drop)  
  
****  
  
Notes- Very uneventful chapter, but a lot of fluffiness between that couples. And Vash had a line and Kuwabara had a part.And you found out that girl's name. Well please review! 


	8. Aw Crap!

Dorm Room  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own YYH  
  
Notes- thanks for the reviews everyone. I truly loved the Rock as a pet thingy, I did it as a joke to the intelligence of Kuwabaka. Pretty funny eh? No? Well I thought it was. No Lemon in this chapter or any chapter for that! But anyway here's the new chapter you've all been waiting for.  
  
*******  
  
Kuwabara and Vash walked down to the pet show," why are we coming here again?" Vash asked. " We need to buy Rocky a leash, and besides I thing it's sick." Kuwabara said holding 'Rocky' carefully as they walked in.  
  
"I like this one." Vash said picking up a leash that was red with spikes." Whoa! That's cool, let's get that one." Kuwabara said excitedly taking the leash. Vash smiled goofishly. Kuwabara went up to the counter to pay for the leash while Kuwabara took 'Rocky' to see someone.  
  
"Mam' I think my pet rock is sick. Could you look at it for me?" Vash asked cuteishly. The lady sighed deeply," The third one today." She said holding her hand out. Vash gently set 'Rocky' in her hand and she looked over he/she.  
  
"People actually keep Rocks as pets?" Vash asked as he watched her look over the rock. The woman rolled her eyes but nodded," Yes yesterday an old woman rock had children." The lady said.  
  
Vash blinks oddly but nods anyway.  
  
************  
  
Botan yawned as she shifted her weight on top of Hiei. She cuddled closer to his warm chest, she could hear his soft breathing. She smiled to herself, she yawned again finding she couldn't sleep anymore. She opened her eyes to see Hiei's face. He moved a bit before opening his eyes," Can't sleep." He said. Botan nodded before giving him a soft peck on the lips. Before she rolled off top of him and he sat up, Botan sat up as well holding the sheets over her chest. Hiei stood up and got his clothes on when suddenly he heard Kyou outside, he glanced over at Botan who was about to get out of the bed.  
  
He walked over to her quickly and pushed her onto the bed and pulled the covers over her," Hiei?" she asked in wonder. He got under the covers himself and pushed Botan under so you couldn't see her face, he quickly grabbed his math book just in time as Kyou walked in." Hey." He greeted.  
  
"Hn." Hiei muttered in reply as he pretended to read. Kyou set his things on his bed," Hiei, did ya hear? At room 01 Kuwabara and Vash have a new pet." Kyou said.  
  
"Oh really?" Hiei said pushing a struggling Botan under his the covers again. Botan's face came up right where Hiei's crotch was and she mouth the words,' what the hells going on,' Hiei ignored her." What kind a cat?" Hiei asked.  
  
"That's the funny part." Kyou said swinging his feet back and forth off the side of his bed," It's a rock." Kyou added. It was silent for a moment before Hiei and Kyou started snicker and they the snicker became laughs.  
  
Botan giggled slightly from under the covers. Once the laughter stopped, Kyou cleared his throat," That's not the only news. "Kyou said putting up his index finger. Hiei looked at him for a moment," What else?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Touya and your sister where going on a date. And they didn't quick make it to where they were planning to go. Hiei shrugged," As long as he doesn't hurt her it's fine." Hiei said. Botan frowned slightly not understanding, 'a sister?' she pondered to herself.  
  
Kyou nodded," I heard Botan was kicked out of the boys dorm. I went by Jin and Touya's room, they had some new chick." Kyou said. Botan listened closely a bit interested to hear where Kyou was going with this.  
  
Botan glanced up and noticed Hiei was interested as well. "Botan was cool. And pretty and she was smart." Kyou said causing Botan to smile, but suddenly choked running out of air to breath" You usually don't see all that in a package." Kyou added. Hiei grinned not noticing Botan was running out of air," Yea." He muttered.  
  
Kyou yawned slightly, causing him to look so cute (sorry I'm a Kyou fan -^^- ), he looked down at his watch, then stood." Well I gotta go. I have math class in a few minutes." Kyou said and with that he left out the door. Botan quickly popped her head out from under the sheets gasping for air. Hiei stared at her for a moment," When did you have a sister? And who is she?" Botan panted. "I've always had and a sister. And she's Yukina." He said.  
  
******  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were Hiei's sister?!" Botan exclaimed as she stood pacing in front of Yukina. "Well we're only half, we don't share the same mother." Yukina said with a shrug. Botan shook it off, she looked at Yukina with a smile," So when did you and Touya get together? eh?" Botan asked with a grin as Yukina blushed lightly." earlier," she said with a dreamy smile," We're both ice demons and we have stuff in common." She said.  
  
Botan smiled brighter putting her hands together," just think how cute your children are going to be!" Botan said excitedly. Yukina smiled at her friend," Just think of how cute you and Hiei's children are going to be." Yukina said.  
  
"We're going to have beautiful children Yukina and so are you and Touya!" Botan giggled.  
  
**********  
  
Hiei sat in one of the huge hot springs when suddenly Vash and Kuwabara came in holding what Hiei supposed was their new pet. " Nice pet Kuwabaka. Where'd you get it? They parking lot?" Hiei asked with a grin.  
  
He saw Kuwabara's frustrated expression and his grin grew. "Shut up shrimp!" Kuwabara shouted and it echoed off the walls causing it to be a ton louder than Hiei's cute little ears had expected. Vash and Hiei stared at him for a moment.  
  
Vash put a hand over 'Rocky'" Kuwabara, you hurt 'Rocky' ears!" Vash said. This causing Hiei's brow to raise." You two are crazy bakas." Hiei said putting a towel around himself and getting out of the hot spring.  
  
"Hey Shrimp! Before you leave, where's Botan's new room? I need to send her some 'I hope you'll feel better my love' flowers." Kuwabara said.  
  
Hiei growled," She's not your love you baka!" he shouted at Kuwabara it echoed off the walls just like Kuwabara's shout. Kuwabara and Vash looked at each other with wide eyes then looked at the panting Hiei who clenched his fist. Hiei didn't shout, and when he did never was it that loud.  
  
"Damn." They both said blinking strangely. Hiei took in a deep breath and walked out. Leaving Confused Vash, Kuwabara and 'Rocky' behind in the hot springs.  
  
Hiei sighed deeply as he walked out. He was getting tired as he thought he'd head to his room get dressed head to his next class and sleep through it. Then come back later and lay down with Botan for a bit. Then they could go out to get something to eat or something.  
  
****************  
  
Gohan sat in the office rubbing his head slightly, he always hated Tuesdays. A class full of Boys who wanted to beat the crap out of each other. It always gave him a headache. He had a bigger one than usual. The boys would only send each other with glares usually. But this time Touya actually jumped out of his seat and attacked Kurama.  
  
Never did he have to turn Super Sayian during class before. Gohan set his glasses down when suddenly the door flew open," Big News!" K (From Gravitation) said as he busted in with his index finger pointing to the sky. Gohan and all the other teachers that were in the room looked up at him.  
  
"The first principle of this College is coming to take a look around campus to see how things are going." K said with a cat like smile.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Someone from behind Gohan said. Gohan and K glanced over to see a freaked out Sakano (from Gravitation)." What's the matter Head Master?" K asked putting a hand on his hip.  
  
"We're letting two girls stay in the boy's dorm rooms!" Sakano said twitching slightly. K blinked," V?" he asked confused.  
  
"WE'RE What!" Gohan said standing up," But that's against the rules." He looked back at K who still seemed confused," It's against the rules to let girls stay in the boy's dorm rooms. And there's two girls staying there right now.  
  
K nodded sliding on his sun glasses and pulling his gun out," Let's get down to business then!" he said pointing his gun causing everyone in the room to freeze in position.  
  
**********  
  
Notes- Ta Da! New chapter Sorry not very eventful but still it's the new chapter. It's kinda short too. So please Review, oh and sorry to those who reviewed last time I forgot to send the cookies! Well please review again! Ja ne! 


	9. The tales of Gay Mr Fujiko

Dorm Room  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own YYH, as many must figure or must know by now because it's said in every danm chapter before this! Errmm sorry about that.  
  
Notes- Yes I'm sorry, I'm sorry last chapter was very pointless. I wanted to end it at the chapter before that one but I guess I forgot to put end at the end of it, and the story should have been finished by now But oh well *shrugs. I don't usually do this but Kenshin and I shall be answering things from the reviews(only two this time though).  
  
Kenshin: That we will *nods*  
  
Bandana: First someone said something about Jin and 18(from Dragonball Z) getting together, it can't happen sorry.  
  
Kenshin: 18 would be far too old, that she would. If Gohan is an adult that would mean she's married to Krillin.  
  
Bandana: Arigoto Kenshin-chan and the last one.  
  
Kenshin: Izumi-san will update during the school year.  
  
Bandana: Thanks Kenshin and here is the chapter...  
  
((Most of this chapter will be like from Hiei's POV))  
  
*******  
  
The students and the teachers gathered in the gym. Where they heard the 'first' principle was coming, Mr. Fujiko. Hiei remembered him very well. The old principle was very strict and very mean. He wouldn't let girlfriends and boyfriends meet in the dorm rooms, and if you were caught in the dorm room with the opposite sex he would tell you to pack up and leave. He had a thing about the students of the opposite sex staying in the same room with a bed alone. He thought 'something' would happen((Your all following me on this aren't you?)). At least with Sakano he would let you slide every once in awhile.  
  
Hiei figured out what Sakano's biggest fear was. For the old principal to find out he let girls stay in the boy's dorm rooms. Knowing Mr. Fujiko ((made up principle)) he would look around every dorm room to find something, anything, that would show any clue that a girl or a boy's girlfriend or boyfriend was in their dorm room. This college wasn't like most colleges if you're wondering. In other schools boyfriends were allowed to visit their girlfriends in their dorm rooms and the same went for girls and their boyfriends. But at this school you weren't allowed to see them at their dorms.  
  
The only time you got to see them was at lunch, which only lasted a half hour and they saw them at dinner, which was also a half hour long. Which was very stupid.  
  
After the little gathering in the gym I headed back to my room. Where Kyou and Botan were chatting. They both looked up at me," So what are we gonna do about Botan?" Kyou asked me. I had to think about it for a moment my eyes fixed on Botan," Hn, Well she can't be here when Mr.' My under-wear are on too tight' gets here." I said, I heard Botan Giggle and Kyou snicker. My eyes still fixed on Botan I grinned slightly, I had to admit she was beautiful.  
  
I shook my head, there was no time to think about how beautiful she was. We had to figure out a plan before Mr. Fujiko got here. And knowing Fujiko so well he'll check on our room first seeing as I had always been his so- called 'favorite' Punk after Touya. "We'll have to get her out." I said with a shrug," You'll have to take all your stuff to Yukina's room and stay there for all the while that the dumby is here." I added looking at Botan.  
  
"I figured we'd have to do that." Botan said with a sigh as she turned to start packing. Once she was done packing she gave me a kiss and walked out but quickly came back in slamming the door behind her. I looked at Touya who looked at me then we both looked at Botan strangely.  
  
"He's here." she said and quickly made her way inside. I panicked, and looked for a place we could hide her. But then again, Mr. Fujiko would check everywhere. " I have an idea!" I heard Kyou say," The tree outside, she could fly down on her oar." he said. I nodded and picked Botan up as Kyou opened the window quickly and I set her on one of the branched with her stuff and she got on her oar and she flew down there.  
  
"Well we solved that." I said with a grin as I reached into our small fridge and pulled out two sodas and threw one to Kyou who also grinned, he caught it and we both laid down on our beds taking out books when suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
" Come in." We both said at the same time, after the first few times it happened it wasn't so scary but anyway. Mr.Fujiko walked in and looked at them with his usual scary look, he had nasty long black hair that went to his chin and he had pitch-black eyes and he had his usual clip board in hand with a pencil. Kyou looked up at him then looked at me. I had just remembered Kyou had never met Mr. Fujiko before.  
  
"Ossu, good evening." I muttered looking back at the book in my hand, watching both Kyou and Mr. Fujiko our of the corner of my eye. I suddenly heard Mr. Fujiko say 'Ah ha' I quickly sat up throwing my book to the side." Mr. Jaganshi, will you please explain whose this belongs to." He said turning to me with Botan's bra hanging off his pencil. I felt my cheeks go warm as I stared at it speechless. I blinked strangely as I saw Kyou quickly stand up," It's mine Fujiko-san." he said quickly taking the bra from Mr. Fujiko's pencil.  
  
I stared at him, he look a bit embarrassed, I was trying to figure out why he had done that. " Explain." Mr. Fujiko said turning to Kyou tapping his foot on the floor. Kyou bit his lower lip as he looked down at the floor nervously trying to think of how to explain to Mr. Fujiko." You see Mr. Fujiko..." he said gulping slightly," I have...ah...problems." he said, I wanted to laugh but this wasn't the time. So to stop myself from laughing I took a drink of my soda.  
  
"Oh, well don't worry about it, I'm the same way." Mr.Fujiko said, I suddenly thought of it, and I spit the drink out onto the floor, Kyou and Mr.Fujiko glanced over at me. I shrugged and made my famous 'Hn' noise. As I watched Mr. Fujiko talk to a very freaked out Kyou it all added up, Before Mr. Fujiko left he always seemed to hit on all the guy students and when he did he leave he became a priest ((Anyone know what I am talking about? It's an old rumor thingy about priest)). I watch poor Kyou do his nervous smile and nod thing he usually did." Now if you have any questions feel free to come by this church." he said as he handed him a card.  
  
"Ah...Ah... Thanks.." Kyou said quickly standing up and making his way to my bed, I blinked strangely when he suddenly froze, he suddenly mouthed something and I glanced behind him to see the most gross thing (( Poor Kyou- channy! )).  
  
****  
  
Yusuke sighed sitting back in his chair, he glanced over at Kurama and sighed,' Curse you Touya.' Yusuke thought as he stood up and grabbed a new ice pack and taking off the ice pack on Kurama's face and replacing it with a new one." If I didn't like you so much Kurama I wouldn't be doing this." Yusuke said with a sigh as he sat down on the side of Kurama's bed. He sighed and brushed strands of hair put of Kurama's face. He was starting to lean towards it when suddenly the door opened causing him to jump to his feet. He sighed seeing Mr. Fujiko," Just Mr. Fujiko." he muttered to himself, he suddenly jumped again and looked at Mr. Fujiko.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked," Oh no! He wants me to join the gay side! Noooooo!" Yusuke exclaimed falling to his knees. Mr.Fujiko grinned crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door frame," You haven't changed one bit." Mr. Fujiko said with a huge grin." You'll never take me!" Yusuke said loudly pointing at Mr. Fujiko with a shaky hand." Well I leave you and your little Fox boy alone now." Mr. Fujiko said and slid out the door. It was quiet after that, Yusuke slowly moved his gaze to Kurama who started to stir and he sat up.  
  
"Ahhh! Kurama stay away!" Yusuke shouted sitting up on his desk pushing off all his papers, causing a confused and bruised Kurama to stare strangely at him.  
  
*****  
  
((Hiei POV again))  
  
I guess I forgot to say that Mr. Fujiko may have been stricter in the past, but it was mostly towards the girls. He never seemed to like them for some reason. I just figured before he had a bad past with them or something. But now that I see the stupid ningen I found he was gay. Which freaked a few out a bit, he seemed to show more of his gay side now that he isn't a principle.  
  
(Vash and Kuwabara are sitting in their room watching 'Rocky' dumbly in silence. When Mr. Fujiko walks in, though they don't notice him and they continue staring in silence. Mr. Fujiko clears his throat a few times but they sat there not moving. He then decides to give up and leave.)  
  
I just hope he doesn't come back and flirt anymore. He traumatized Kyou enough already. After a week of him being there, Botan returned to the dorm. Which was good sense I kinda missed seeing her next to me in the morning, and I said kinda. Who am I trying to play? I missed her a lot, there, see I said it. Now you can all run off and be the little bakas you all are.  
  
(Hello, good morning, how you do?  
  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
  
So this is the way that I say I need You  
  
This is the way  
  
This is the way that I'm  
  
Learning to breathe  
  
I'm learning to crawl  
  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies)  
  
******  
  
Notes- Well chapter ah... what chapter is this?  
  
Hiei:* Leans over and whispers in Izumi's ear*  
  
Bandana: *Giggles slight feeling Hiei's warm breath on ear* Alright that's chapter nine please review! -^^- 


	10. Surprise Hiei!

Dorm Room  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own YYH  
  
Notes- tons of reviews from different people, but none were for chapter nine, put who cares? As long as you review and tell me what you think. I officially adopt Sweetangel8 *grabs her and puts her in a room* Ok she made a character for the fic but a few things have to be changed, Tengoku can't stay in the boys dorm room, but I'll let her be Yukina's room mate. Because I'm a nice person I'm letting her be in the fic shrugs No big deal right? Well I've got the cookies past out, but I wasn't able to send one to some because they didn't leave an e-mail address sorry. Well here's chapter 10.  
  
*****  
  
(This chapter takes a few months into the school year, like it's around Christmas time! Hehe)  
  
Botan, Hiei and Kyou had shared a room for half a year. And they were getting close. Botan sometimes walked down to Touya and Jin's room and talked to them. Hiei and Touya had became friends again so did most the guys in the dorm. Also A lot was going on with Botan and Hiei. Their relationship was going to farther levels.  
  
It was a few weeks before Christmas, Botan was at Math class, and Hiei and Kyou were in their room trying to wrap their present." So What are you getting Botan for Christmas?" Kyou asked looking up at Hiei with tape and paper-cuts all over his face. Hiei shook his head and ripped off the tape from Kyou's face. Hiei grinned slightly as Kyou blinked in wonder.  
  
Hiei reached over into one of his socks and pulled something out of it. He reached under the bed and pulled a Safe and he put the key in it opening it to see a small little black box. He pulled it out and opened the black little box," I'm going to get engaged to Botan." Hiei said grinning bigger at Kyou's surprised look.  
  
"Wow an engagement ring." Kyou said looking at the ring, he glanced up at Hiei," I say go for it, though you may wanna ask the option of a woman." He said.  
  
"Like who? If I ask Botan then it'd ruin the surprise." Hiei said with a sigh as he closed the box and put it back where he had put it before. He stood up picking up his books," I'm heading to Science, be back in a half." Hiei said and walked out.  
  
*****  
  
(Botan's POV)  
  
'Not positive, please not positive! Please not positive!' my mind screamed as I paced waiting for the results to the test. Yukina sighed deeply," Don't worry about it Bo-chan." she said. I turned around quickly and looked at her," Don't worry?!" I exclaimed," This could change my life! This could change Hiei and mines relationship for good!" I added, I slide down into the seat next to Yukina covering my eyes," What if he leaves me?" I cried the thought made me cry.  
  
Yukina frowned and pulled me into her embrace," He loves you Botan. He wouldn't do that." Yukina assured me. I wiped my eyes and gave her a small sad smile and nodded. A few minutes later the doctor walked in." Ok you ready to hear the results?" He asked.  
  
****  
  
'How am I gonna tell him?' I thought as I looked out into space as me and Yukina were suppose to be studying.  
  
"You could tell him at the Christmas party." Yukina suggested to me, I shook my head coming back into reality. " Do what?" I asked not really hearing her.  
  
"Tell Hiei at the Christmas party." Yukina said with a grin," As a Christmas present- well a very odd Christmas present but still." She said.  
  
"Tell Hiei what?" a voice from the door said. We glanced up and saw Yukina's new room mate and our old time pal, Tengoku.  
  
"Oh Botan's pregnant and she doesn't know when to tell Hi- Whoa! I Said too much!" Yukina said without thinking as she covered her mouth. She gave me an apology look.  
  
"Wow! Botan your pregnant! Hiei's the father go you!" Tengoku said," Why don't you just tell him." Yukina sighed deeply," You see she's worried Hiei's going to leave her because of this baby." Yukina said rolling her eyes," It's so absurd!" she added crossing her arms over her chest almost looking like her brother.  
  
"Aww Botan don't be scared, if he truly loves you he won't make a big deal about it." Tengoku said as she threw her books up top on her bed, putting a hand on her hip as she looked at me.  
  
"Your right, but I think I'll tell him on Christmas." I said.  
  
"Not ready are you?" Yukina said in more of a statement than a question. I sighed deeply and shook my head," Heck no!" I said and leaned back on the bed.  
  
*****  
  
((WARNING: YAOI! SKIP THIS PART IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!IF I GET A FLAME FOR THIS PART AFTER I HAVE WARNED YOU THEN I WILL HAVE IT SO YOU CAN'T READ THIS FIC, SORRY TO BE SO MEAN ABOUT IT))  
  
Kurama and Yusuke sat in their room, both sitting at Yusuke's desk. Kurama was helping Yusuke with his homework. Yusuke was a bit shaky from what Kurama could see and Kurama was in wonder of what the reason was. He just shrugged it off trying to ignore it," And see if you divide this number-"" Y-Yea I think I understand." Yusuke asked shakily.  
  
"Yusuke you weren't even looking at the problem, you haven't looked at any of the problems infact all you've done was sit there and stare at me oddly. Yusuke what's-" Kurama started but was interrupted by Yusuke pushing his lips against his own. His face almost went as red as his hair as he blinked embarrassingly but then again who was going to know, they were the only ones that stayed in that room. With that he closed his eyes and kissed him back putting a hand on the back of Yusuke's neck pulling him closer to him.  
  
****  
  
((Botan's POV))  
  
I walked down the hall of the boys dorm rooms, just like always, I unnoticeably turned down Touya and Jin's hall. I didn't know why. I just turned their way, I walked up to the door. The door opened to see Jin's happy smile," Oi! Bo-chan, what's up?" he asked smiling brightly. I took a step forwards into the room shutting the door behind him biting my bottom lip nervously. Then I suddenly hugged him and uncontrollably started to cry. Jin blinks a few times putting his hands on my back hugging me back.  
  
" Why are you crying Bo-chan?" Jin asked sweetly. I sniffled wiping at my eyes trying to stop crying. But the tears just seemed to become harder to control and wipe away. Jin frowned," Bo-chan?" he said sadly. I pulled back and looked up into Jin's navy blue eyes. " I-I-I'm pregnant." I said before pushing my face back into his black Nike shirt.  
  
Jin looked at me for a moment," Shouldn't you be happy?" Jin asked strangely. I pulled back once more and looked at him," N-n-no because *sniffles* Hiei might *sniffled* leave me." I sobbed pulling back into his chest. I felt Jin pick me up and set me down on Touya's bed and wrapped his arms around me," If Hiei leaves you because of the baby, I'll help you take care of it I promise." Jin said wiping tears from my face.  
  
I looked up at him sadly," Thank you." I said tears racing down my face once again before I embraced him in a hug, I pulled back and looked at him," Could you not tell Hiei please, Jin. I don't want him to know just yet." I said. He nodded agreeing and I leaned against him closing my eyes tears still falling from my face.  
  
*****  
  
Jin looked down at Botan's now sleeping form, he brushed strands of hair out of her face. And he wiped the final tears from her face. There was suddenly a knock on the door," it's open." Jin said loud enough for the person on the other end of the door to hear but not loud enough to wake Botan up.  
  
The door opened to see Hiei," Jin you seen Bo- hn, I guess you have." Hiei said seeing Botan asleep against Jin's chest. Jin picked her up and gave her to Hiei, " she came in to talk for awhile." Jin said. Hiei nodded and looked down at Botan. " Hn, she's been acting a bit funny lately." Hiei said causing Jin to jump slightly.  
  
"A-a-ah really now?" Jin asked, Hiei nodded. " Hn, well see ya." Hiei said and took off down the hall to his, Kyou and Botan's room. He opened the door and laid Botan down on the bed. He sat down beside her and stared at her for a moment a small smile forming on his face he bent over and kissed her on the kiss gently trying not to wake her,' I'll never leave you.' He thought as he looked at her sleeping face.  
  
****  
  
(( Few weeks later Christmas Eve))  
  
Botan sighed deeply as she sat at lunch worriedly with Tengoku and Yukina. " Well, it's either now or show up a few months from now with a baby and tell him." Tengoku said before taking a drink of her cola.  
  
"I think you should do the first." Yukina said putting a hand on Botan's hand. Botan sighed again nervously," Well it's now exactly Christmas yet, so I don't have to tell him now." Botan said shakily.  
  
Tengoku looked at her watch," Yes but in a couple of hours it will be." She said looking at both Yukina and Botan. Botan gulped slightly," Tengoku," Yukina said giving her a look.  
  
"Just saying." Tengoku said with a shrug.  
  
*****  
  
Botan heads back to her room where Kyou is lying a sleep in his bed and Hiei is getting ready to go to bed. He glances over at her as she shut the door behind her. But he doesn't say anything and continues getting the bed ready for them to sleep.  
  
Botan walks in quietly and takes her shirt off earning a grin from Hiei,' he won't be grinning when I tell him.' She thought sadly and put on a nice white tank top. She then took her pants off and pulled on a pair of pink pants on. She walks over to the bed were Hiei's already under the covers, he was laying on his side with a hand under his pillow with his eyes closed. She smiled sadly as she looked down at his cute sleeping face before crawling up closely next to him feeling his warmth from his body.  
  
She leaned her head against his chest wrapping an arm around him as he did the same to me pulling me closer to him, I smiled to myself. 'Enjoy it while it last Botan, enjoy it while it last,' she thought rubbing her cheek against his chest.  
  
*****  
  
Botan woke up early that morning, she sat up, and looked down at Hiei worriedly. She had to tell him soon. Tengoku was right she could just show up with a baby a few months later. She was going to tell him now- well not now sense he was a sleep but she was going to tell him when he awoke. She looked at her watch, which could be any moment.  
  
It was a strange thing about Hiei he always woke up at exactly 8 or 7:30. He had to be trained or something. Botan ignored it, it wasn't the thing to think about at the moment. Suddenly as she feared he stirred a bit then opened his crimson eyes and glanced up at her. He yawned tiredly not sitting up, he grinned slightly at her.  
  
She smiled at him, and crawled over to him a bent down kissing him unexecptedly on the lips passionately like the first time they had ever kissed. The kiss had to have lasted about ten or eleven minutes because they were begging for air when they pulled apart.  
  
He looked up into her violet colored eyes, and grinned bigger breathing a bit harder," what was that about?" he asked her. Botan sighed as she sat up letting Hiei sit up as well, he looked at her and brushed a strand of blue colored hair out of her face, she looked up at his crimson colored eyes and let out another sigh.  
  
"I just wanted to kiss you before I gave you my news." She said glancing down at her stomach. Hiei frowned slightly," hn, News?" he asked. Botan nodded and crossed her legs Indian style," Hiei.I-I'm pregnant." She said.  
  
*****  
  
Notes-Bandana: Hehe! I thought that would be the best part to stop at.  
  
Kenshin: I agree Miss. Izumi *smiles*  
  
Bandana: -^^- Thanks Ken-chan!  
  
Kenshin- Well everyone please review! The next chapter shall be up very soon, that it will.  
  
Bandana: Ken-chan will be in the next one! Though I won't tell what part he is ((Teacher or student))  
  
Bandana: Oh and for I*love*Jin * hands her a rock!* ^^ enjoy.  
  
Bandana and Kenshin: Review please! 


	11. Iris

Dorm Room  
  
Disclaimer- for Buddha sake! We all know I don't own YYH  
  
Note- Alright, alright your all right I did do a cliffhanger thingy *shrugs* and it was planned. Kenshin and I did that  
  
Kenshin: that we had -^^-  
  
The goal of last fic was to have Botan completely nervous about telling Hiei about the baby. And I had to end it somewhere for two reasons: to keep you wanting to read and my hands were starting to hurt (well it was a very long chapter so you'd think). Oh just to say I plan to have only 13 chapters, so when chapter 13 comes out if you want a sequel please put it in your reviews. Well here be chapter 11..  
  
((Botan's POV))  
  
I couldn't help but want to cry when I said it again," I'm pregnant." Hiei looked at me for a minute a bit confused. "And?" he asked causing me to jump slightly. I blinked out tears," What do you mean 'and' " I asked him.  
  
He stared seeing tears falling from my eyes," I already new." Hiei said with a shrug and wiped the tears from my eyes. I suddenly jumped onto him hugging him with a bit of confused look, I pulled back and looked at him wiping my own tears away," How did you know?" I asked him confused. He suddenly started nibbling on my ear then whispered," It's a demon thing." This sent chills up my spine.  
  
He reached up the back of my shirt brushing his gentle fingers up my back. I took in a deep breath sighing in relief. If he had already knew he would have broke things up with me before now, and I would have probably woke up in the bed she was suppose to be sleeping in. He wasn't gonna leave me, and I was grateful.  
  
Hiei leaned forwards kissing me passionately, his tongue rubbed against my lip and I opened my mouth for his tongue to explore. His tongue lightly touched mine. He pulled me closer to his warmth, he pulled back and gave me his usual grin before running his lips along my neck, he went back to my ear," Let's head to the party." He said and sat up. I nodded and followed suite. I climbed out of bed and got dressed, after getting dressed I woke Kyou up.  
  
Kyou got dressed as well, he stretched a bit and yawned. I glanced at Hiei seeing if he was ready. "I'll meet ya down there." Hiei said. I stared at him for a moment before nodding and pushing Kyou out the door.  
  
((Hiei's POV))  
  
As soon as she left I reached under my bed and pulled out the safe. I unlocked it and pulled out the little black box, I opened it and looked at the ring. I grinned to myself shutting the box, first the baby now the ring, I thought. I stood up stuffing the box into my pants. Then I ran off towards the party.  
  
I got down there and everyone was there, well except for Yusuke and Kurama ((And I wonder why *evil eye*)) Most were chatting, and some were flirting, and others were trying to peek into presents by poking holds in the wrapping paper. I glanced over seeing Jin, Touya, Vash, Kyou, Kuwabara, Yukina and Tengoku talking with Botan by the tree. I stuck my hands into my pockets and walked over to them silently.  
  
I noticed Botan look over and smile slightly as I approached, and I gave her a small smile back in return ((A real smile)).  
  
A few minutes of talk between the friends and a few sudusive glances from Botan and a few back to her. It was time for people to open presents. Amazingly I got a lot of presents. But one stood out most, a box of condoms, from. anonymous (( Who by the way is Kyou *lol*.))  
  
After the ningens opened their presents. K put some music on for people to dance to. I left the group of a moment and walked over to K and asked him a favor. And he agreed grinning wildly, I knew he would agree knowing he always seemed to like to get into people's relationships. I walked back over to the group. Botan gave me a questioning look and I just grinned.  
  
My hand played with the box as I wait for the first song to get over. Once it was, I held a hand out to Botan and she took it in question.  
  
(( the beginning music to Iris by Goo Goo Dolls starts))  
  
I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up into my crimson eyes.  
  
((And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll  
  
ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now))  
  
My hands brushed up the back of her shirt and gently I brushed up her spine as she leaned her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and glanced down at her smiling face.((Hiei's about Yusuke's height))  
  
((And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight))  
  
She reached up and kissed me on the lips pulling me closer to her. My hands rubbed her back gently I could feel her shiver slightly, that caused me to grin a bit.  
  
((And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive))  
  
We pulled back and we looked at each other silently. I unwrapped my left arm from around her waist and reached into my pocket and took out the box, I leaned forwards and started kissing up her neck like I had before in bed that morning. I came up to her ear," Will you marry me?" I asked her in a quiet whisper and I opened the box showing her the ring.  
  
((And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd  
  
Understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd  
  
understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am))  
  
*****  
  
((Botan's point of view))  
  
My eyes widened hearing him whisper those four words then showed me the ring. I suddenly couldn't breath, I smiled brightly and him," Yes! I'll marry you!" I said excitedly.  
  
((And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am))  
  
He pulled back and looked at me, he pulled out the ring and slid it on my finger silently a grin playing on his face. I bit my lower lip smiling, as tears ran down my cheeks ((tears of happiness mind you)). I reached up kissing him. My fingers played with Hiei's spiked black hair. I opened my mouth for Hiei's tongue which was begging to explore. I could feel his hand race up and down my back, which caused me to moan under his lips.  
  
He pulled away and I started kissing up his neck as he had mine. He suddenly picked me up unexpectedly (( in a bridal way I guess)) and he carried me off to the boy's dorm rooms.  
  
((I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am))  
  
****  
  
Jin and Tengoku sat watching," aw wasn't that sweet Jin?" Tengoku asked putting her hands together with a smile. Jin shrugged, the song ended and another slow song played, Jin sat glancing around broadly, he glanced over at Tengoku," You wanna dance?" Jin asked her, Tengoku blushed slightly," Ah.sure." She said and they both stood up and started dancing to Goo Goo Dolls Black Balloon.  
  
"That was nice of Hiei to ask for both songs, that it was." Kenshin said as he looked out at the students dancing Tengoku and Jin standing out." Tough how did he know Miss. Tengoku had a crush on Jin?" Kenshin asked looking over at K. K put his hands on his hips with a grin, "he used his eye." K said pointing to his forehead.  
  
Kenshin blinked strangely," Oro?" Kenshin asked. K shook his head knowing Kenshin wouldn't understand.  
  
Notes- Awww! Sweet, well I thought it was. No Yusuke and Kurama Yaoi in this chapter but their maybe some next chapter. And I finally got Kenshin in there.  
  
Kenshin:* smiles*  
  
Bandana: Except three more chapters. Thank you all for your reviews I've enjoyed reading all of them. Your all spiffy!-^^- Now, My sister is making a very cool fan fiction so will you please read it everyone? She's very good at writing! So please review to her stories. Here's a link: Kanzen.Ari 


	12. Ending

Dorm Room  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH  
  
Notes- Sorry about the wait! My dad's been doing stuff with my computer, and I haven't had time to write. Or post anything. And my internet crapped out on me a few days ago, I got it back, so I guess it's not so bad. I wrote this chapter before, but it got deleted. So anyways here's the chapter.  
  
XXXXX  
  
Keiko roamed around the halls of the school. Alone. He brown eyes looking to the ground. She was just now finding she was the worst friend ever. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She totally ruined her friendship with both Yukina and Botan.  
  
And there would probably never be a way for her to regain their friendship. She sighed and walked into the common room where everyone was. Some dancing and others talking.  
  
She walked in casually. She looked around before noticing Jin and Tengoku and all the others dancing. Though she didn't see Botan out there. She looked down at the percents in her hands. She noticed Yukina over by the tree. She slowly walked over.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Yukina." She said quietly as she walked up to her and handed her the percent. Yukina looked up at her. Before smiling softly," Doomo arigoto Keiko-chan." Yukina said taking the percent. Yukina reached behind her and picked up a percent, and handed it to Keiko. Keiko blinked confusedly, then looking up at Yukina's soft smile," Merry Christmas Kei- chan." Yukina said, Keiko smiled and at the same time they hugged.  
  
"I'm sooooo sorry Yuki-chan. I should never have gotten into that fight with Botan and posted that stupid article about her." Keiko said.  
  
" I shouldn't have pushed you in front of that car, I'm sorry." Yukina said. They pulled back, looking at each other. They then smiled and opened their gifts. And both pull out the same bracelets but different colored. They looked at each other.  
  
"I guess great minds think alike." Yukina said grinning. They both laughed then went out on the dance floor and danced.  
  
Kenshin, Kyou and K smiled slightly, seeing the group come back together." Christmas sure is changing things, that it is." Kenshin said with a gleeful smile.  
  
"Yep." Both K and Kyou said together grinning. Kyou reached off and put on the new song.  
  
((So no one told you life was gonna be this way))  
  
A few years later..  
  
Botan gets a job as a cook, and isn't exactly becoming the richest. * shows Botan running around in panic with a crab hanging from her hair and a pot of boiling water in her hands.*  
  
Yukina works at a coffee shop (( how ironic* see chapter 6*))* Yukina rushing over to a table and suddenly drops the cup of coffee in the customer's lap*  
  
Keiko is a reporter ((well duh!))* Keiko standing giving a report when suddenly a huge wind blows the papers out of her hands and she runs after them*  
  
Hiei stays home and takes care of his and Botan's son * Shows Hiei running up and down the halls of their apartment chasing after his four year old.*  
  
Vash became a actor * shows Vash jumping up and down having to go to the bathroom really bad, reading his script, then the guy congratulating him for getting the part and then hugging him and Vash suddenly pies his pants.*  
  
Kurama is a teacher* Kurama standing in front of a class full of sleeping children. And he sighs grabbing his case and walking out of the class room*  
  
Jin became a person who made ideas for commercials* Jin showing Hiei a pair of shoes and wheels pop out from the bottom of them and he put them on and falls backwards hurting his hip and Hiei's son points and laughs at him*  
  
Touya became a detective* Shows Touya seeking down the hall and then jumping up towards a door which is being opened by Jin and he lands on top of Jin*  
  
Kyou, Rocky and Kuwabara stay home and help Hiei with the baby* Kyou and Kuwabara tossing the baby's dipper back and forth and then it gets thrown out the window and it hits a car*  
  
((Your job's a joke-You're broke-Your lovelife's D.O.A. It's like you're always stuck in second gear))  
  
*Hiei and Botan are dancing and they fall over the skates and fall onto the back of the couch*  
  
((When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year))  
  
*Jin and Botan in the kitchen being attacked by crabs*  
  
*Vash, Kyou and Kuwabara all running after the bus with all the baby stuff in hand but with no baby*  
  
((But I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU (WHEN THE RAIN STARTS TO POUR))  
  
*Hiei and Botan are sitting there on their couch when suddenly water starts pouring from the ceiling*  
  
((I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU (LIKE I'VE BEEN THERE BEFORE)))  
  
* Botan leaning against Touya's shoulder after a stressful day*  
  
((I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU ('CAUSE YOU'RE THERE FOR ME TOO))  
  
*Botan helping Jin to his feet after his little fall on the skates*  
  
((You're still in bed at ten, and work began at eight, You've burned your breakfast-So far, things are goin' great))  
  
Hiei with oven mitts on pulling toast out of the toast and it gets caught on fire and he's throwing the toast back and forth in his hands*  
  
((Your mother warned you there'd be days like these, But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees that))  
  
*After a bad day( car braking down, leaving paper work on the bus, having a hole in their pockets losing all their lunch money) Yusuke and Jin are clumsily walking home and it starts raining and they both drop to their knees screaming*  
  
((I'll be there for you, I'll be there for you))  
  
*Hiei, Botan, and Jin stuck in a cooler trying to keep warm*  
  
*Touya and Vash jumping around hugging like crazy people in their apartment when suddenly the floor under them brakes and they fall into the apartment under them*  
  
((No one could ever know me-No one could ever assume me))  
  
*Jin and Touya doing a dance and at the end Jin jumps into Touya's arms*  
  
*Botan and Jin are in their room listening to Botan's old Backstreet Boys CD*  
  
((Seems you're the only one who knows, what it's like to be me Someone to face the day with-Make it through all the mess with))  
  
*Hiei, Botan and the group sitting in the middle of the coffee shop were the furniture is all talking about their days*  
  
((Someone I'll always laugh with-Even at my worst I'm best with you))  
  
*Vash comes in with wet pants and Jin and Touya laugh at him*  
  
*Yusuke and Jin on their knees and they look at each other and start laughing*  
  
*After Hiei and Botan fall over the skates they start laughing at each other*  
  
((It's like you're always stuck in second gear, When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year))  
  
((* A friends moment where their sitting on the red couch in front of the fountain and slashing water at each other*))  
  
((I'll be there for you  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
I'll be there for you ('CAUSE YOU'RE THERE FOR ME TOO)))  
  
-END-  
  
XXXXX  
  
Notes- It was kinda a lame ending. Put whatever. Oh and just saying if you want sequels just ask, though I'll have to have a numerous amount of request. If theirs a sequel it'll mostly be about them doing stupid things. Like go through life and stuff. Well please review! 


	13. Aurther notes and a clip

Hi Hi people, I is Bandana as you all know! I got some reviews, and I was talking it over with the Guys and we thought it'd be good to have a sequel! Hehehe. Though it shall be hard with my new fics coming in but oh well. So anyway I was thinking I'd give you a small clip of part of the sequel I have written I hope it good! Oh the sequel's name will be Friends just for those who are interested.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own YYH  
  
Friends ((clip))  
  
Vash dashed into his apartment where Touya is sitting at the bar eating breakfast. Touya quickly looking up," Well?" Touya asked his cold blue eyes staring up at the frowning Vash. Touya frowned," Didn't get the part?" he asked.  
  
Vash suddenly smiled," I got the part!" Vash said happily. Touya quickly jumps up and hugs his, and they start jumping like crazy people in their apartment when suddenly the floor under them brakes and they fall into the apartment under them.  
  
They both looked at each other than up at the ceiling, above then around the room. The shower curtains open and the land lord's standing there staring at them. The boys quickly stand up and try to jump back into the room up stairs.  
  
A few weeks later  
  
They get the floor fixed but there's still a hole next to the door. Their both sitting there eating breakfast," Being a detective is hard, you have to put the facts together and clues," Touya said shaking his hand.  
  
Vash sighed, "must not be like the ones in Law in Order." Vash said, there was suddenly a knock on the door." Come in!" they both shouted, the door opened, and Tengoku was at the door," Hey guys!" she said cheerfully before she took a step in and fell through the hole in the floor.  
  
Both Vash and Touya looked at each other than rushed to the hole," Tengoku you ok?" Touya asked. Tengoku suddenly screams, they both get a better look and see Tengoku fell on top of a naked Land lord who was now unconscious, they looked at each other scrunching up their faces," ewwwww!" he both said.  
  
XXX  
  
Ok that's all I had, so good it was at least a little bit ok! I'm so sorry that I for got Tengoku last chapter! Well have a great year! 


End file.
